Marry Me
by rkfollower
Summary: A Fairy Tail wedding forces Erza to say something unexpected. How will Gray react? Grayza with NaLu and other pairings


Erza had never thought her two nakama will get married. Well, technically, she never thought Natsu will get married. For years she thought that all the boy, man, could think about was fighting and that he was not capable of having romantic feelings. She guessed Lucy was the right person to introduce the salmon-haired dragon-slayer to the wonders of being in love.

Now here she was, along with all the members of Fairy Tail, witnessing the unity of the two mages. The ceremony was simple yet beautiful at the same time. Erza looked over to the front where the couple stood. Lucy was angelic in her traditional white wedding gown; Natsu looked handsome in his dark tuxedo while she, and all the bridesmaids, wore a gorgeous blue dress that the bride chose. She extremely happy to see that the dress was something she herself would have chosen. Lucy knew her well.

Erza allowed her eyes to leave the couple to look over to the other side of the room where the groomsmen sat. Her eyes quickly locked on her boyfriend. Gray Fullbuster, in her eyes and to some other women (Juvia), has always been handsome, but clad in a black suit with matching bow tie, he was beyond handsome. Gorgeous would have been too light a word to use. She mesmerized with him, hypnotized to the point she didn't even notice she was already staring at him.

Gray, feeling that he was being watched, slowly turned his head to look straight into the Titania's eyes. Realizing that the scarlet-haired woman has been staring at him, the ice wielder smirked and winked at her.

"Dammit." She silently cursed, quickly averting her eyes from his, her face almost the same color as her hair. For the rest of the ceremony, Erza tried to focus her attention on the wedding to avoid a repeat of the previous occurrence.

After the exchange of vows and the couple's first kiss as an official married couple, the celebration was moved to the guild's main hall. The usually messy hall was covered with flowers and decorated with different ornaments. The stage hosted the band, lead by Mirajane, that played throughout the reception.

"Now it is time for the newly-wed's first dance as a married couple. Lucy? Natsu?"

Lucy, a bright smile written on her beautiful face, stood up and dragged her reluctant husband to the center of the hall.

The white-haired mage started to sing as she was accompanied by the band behind her. The couple happily danced to the song. Natsu, who was reluctant at first, was getting the hang of dancing and was actually enjoying himself. The couple continued to dance even after the song was over. By the time the second song started playing, the other couples had joined them on the dance floor.

A blushing Levy was dancing with Gajeel. A surprisingly sober Cana was dancing with Fried. Evergreen was dragging Elfman to the dance floor while the latter complained that dancing was not manly. Even Juvia got her wish and was now dancing with Gray Surge. (The Fairy Tail members from Edolas were also invited to the wedding. How they got to Earthland, nobody knew.)

"Wanna show they how it's done?"

Erza looked up to see Gray smiling down at her. Wasting no time, she grabbed his extended hand and together they made their way to dance floor. The scarlet-haired woman, for a change, allowed her partner to lead the slow dance. She placed her head atop his shoulder and her eyes quick caught sight of the Lucy and Natsu. The two were still slowly dancing in the middle of the floor, faces close to each other, whispering words of endearment to each other. Erza Scarlet was not the type of person who gets jealous but she had to admit, she envied Lucy and Natsu. She wanted to have the same feeling of happiness and completeness they were feeling right now.

"Erza…" Gray suddenly whispers to her ear. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She knew he was just being his cheesy self. But because of the event and the things was previously thinking about, his words affected her more than it usually did. Probably the reason why the next words escaped her lips,

"Marry me."

His dark orbs grew wide. "E-Excuse me, W-What?"

"Marry me." She repeated, firmer. She doesn't exactly know what she was thinking at that time but her mind, and heart, kept pushing her to continue. "We've know each other for a long time Gray. Heck, we even got together before those two. Why the heck aren't we married yet while those two already are?"

Gray was silent for a while. He slowly closed his eyes and shook his head. "Always a step ahead of me, are you Erza?" he said with a chuckle.

"I was planning to do this later, but since you've already mentioned it." She felt him remove his right hand from her waist and saw it reach into his pocket.

"Gray, what are you-" she began but couldn't finish. He sank down on one knee, a velvet box in hand.

"Exactly what you were asking me to." he responded. The band had stopped playing and everyone's attention was on them.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was by choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control…

"We've had our share of disagreements even when we were just friends and we still have it now that we're together. But we get through them, because I know, we know each other and we care about each other. And I believe that years from now we still will…"

Erza tried to prevent it, but a single tear was able to escape her eye.

"With that said, Erza Scarlet, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Silence filled the hall as everyone waited for the woman's answer. It felt like an eternity for everyone, especially for Gray, but after a few moments Erza was able to find her voice.

"Yes."

The entire guild erupted in deafening shouts and cheers. The women gushed and awed while the men catcalled and whistled.

Gray, choosing to ignore the commotion they had in avertedly created, slipped the ring into the correct finger before standing up. He watched with an amused expression as she inspected her new piece of jewelry.

"Oi, Fullbuster!" Natsu yelled. "Just had to upstage me eh?" he joked, earning a slap to the back of his head from his wife.

Gray was about to respond to his friend's/rival's jest but before he could get out a word, his new fiancée stopped him with the only way she knew would instantly shut him up.

A kiss.


End file.
